bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Qada
Qada is a non-player character from Bravely Default. He is a member of the Black Blades and keeper of the Salve-Maker asterisk. D's Journal entries ;Black Blades Three years ago he developed a toxic weapon and used it in battle, against the swordmaster's orders. He is now tasked with the clean-up. A 46-year-old man who hails from Eternia. His name is Qada, and he holds the salve-maker asterisk. He is quick to forget his own mistakes and obligations, but holds onto grudges and clings to his meager achievements. * Likes: Experiments, research, praise * Dislikes: Patience, strict superiors Profile Appearance Qada is a rotund forty-six year old man with short brown hair. He has diamond-shaped brown make-up around both his eyes. He wears a yellow jacket with black rubber gloves. He has what appears to be large grey headphones wrapped around his shoulders. His pants are black with yellow pinstripes and black shoes. He wears a black belt with many different colored potions in test tubes in it. Personality Qada is a boastful and inconsiderate middle-aged man that is extremely proud of his talent as an salve-maker, lacking any morality in regards to devising weapons of mass destruction. Furthermore, he shows no remorse for his actions and actually enjoys the results of his work. Story Qada was among the Anticrystalist invasion force that conquered Eternia. He was charged with auditing forbidden tomes of the Crystal Orthodoxy after the invasion, though rumors spread regarding the nature of his work. Qada later became a member of the Black Blades, the first division of the Eternian Forces. Eventually, he and the rest of the Black Blades were sent to Eisenberg to assist the Swordbearers in a civil war against the Crystalist Shieldbearers. Qada would become notorious for creating the Toxic Mist, a poison that wiped out one hundred thousand Shieldbearers at the cost of one thousand Swordbearers. Qada's use of the Mist went against orders and was decried by his commander Nobutsuna Kamiizumi as senseless. As punishment, Qada's master sample of the toxin was confiscated and Qada was sent to Grapp Keep to oversee the cleanup. However, he used the corpses to study the results of his work. Qada also served a military medic in Starkfort and healed both sides. Unfortunately, this apparent change of heart was only a means to use the freshly healed bodies of the enemy as test subjects. Eventually, Qada is discovered by Agnès's group, who chose to fight the man after learning of the nature of his deeds. Qada was defeated but faked his death with the intention of leaving Eisenberg to overthrow the Duchy. However, his ranting caught Kamiizumi's attention; subsequently Qada was struck down by Kamiizumi's blade. Qada's ghost remained, completely unaware of his death. Alternate versions of Qada appear in the parallel worlds Agnès's group visits. In the second and third worlds, he appears in Starkfort once again using military enemies as his test subjects and is subsequently defeated. In the fourth world, Qada meets with his like-minded associates Fiore DeRosa and Erutus Profiteur in the Eternian Central Command's dungeon to carry out a plan to conquer Eternia. Qada's role was to make a virus specially designed to wipe out the Duchy leadership. He had also prepared an antidote, which would be distributed by Profiteur. The salve-master gets giddy over the potential fame as the hero who provided the cure or the monster who unleashed a deadly disease. Before the group can carry out this plan, Edea Lee and her friends battle the trio and lock them up, having been warned by Einheria Venus of the plot. By then, Alternis Dim arrives and reveals that DeRosa's conspiracy has been revealed by members of the Bloodrose Legion. Alternis formally charges Qada with mistreatment of prisoners, disobedience of orders and illegal manufacture of weapons of mass destruction. Qada attempts to blame both DeRosa and Profiteur, but Alternis states that all three will remain in their cell until Braev Lee delivers their sentence. In the fifth and final world, Qada is recalled to Eternian Central Command as part of a final defense against the wind vestal. Qada is placed in a magic-oriented group and uses his concoctions to enhance the attacks of his comrades. Gameplay As the holder of the Salve-Maker asterisk, Qada's abilities revolve around combining items to achieve unique effects. He often uses Water of Life to regenerate HP over time, while his Poison Hi-Potion deals 1000 points of damage and poisons the target. He can also use Dark Breath to deal damage equivalent to the amount of HP he has lost, making him more dangerous near the end of a battle. Qada can first be fought as part of a sidequest in Chapter 3 in Starkfort. Upon his defeat, the player will be awarded the Salve-Maker asterisk. He can then be fought again in Chapters 5 and 6 in the same location. In Chapter 7, he is fought along side Fiore DeRosa and Erutus Profiteur at Eternian Central Command. In Chapter 8, he is first battled in Starkfort alongside the other Black Blade's members. He will then fall back to Eternian Central Command, where he fights as part of a team of magic users. Other appearances Bravely Default: Praying Brage Qada appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Qada.png| BDPB Qada2.png| Other media LINE Qada appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery Mad-scientist-kada-BDFF-artwork.jpg|Concept artwork. BD Qada and Egil.png|Artwork. BD Qada Card1.png|AR card. Etymology Trivia * Following his death, Qada's ghost can be found where Kamiizumi slayed him, denying his own death. He and Barbarossa retain their human forms as ghosts. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Chemists Category:Antagonists